The present invention relates to an electrical connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inter-board electrical connector for connecting a circuit board.
A conventional inter-board electrical connector has been used for electrically connecting circuit boards arranged on a same plane. For example, Patent Reference has disclosed a configuration of the conventional inter-board electrical connector. The conventional inter-board electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference includes a male connector and a female connector mounted on the circuit boards. In this case, the male connector has a shape difference from that of the female connector. The male connector is configured to connect to the female connector, so that the circuit boards are electrically connected to each other.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-272291
In the conventional inter-board electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, the male connector and the female connector are mounted on and fixed to the circuit boards. Then, the male connector is connected to the female connector, so that the circuit boards are electrically connected to each other. Accordingly, if the male connector is even slightly shifted relative to the female connector on the circuit boards, it is difficult to properly connect the male connector to the female connector. Therefore, it is necessary to accurately mount the male connector and the female connector on the circuit boards. For this reason, if the male connector and the female connector mounted on the circuit boards are connected with some flexibility, it is convenient when the male connector is connected to the female connector.
Further, in the conventional inter-board electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, the male connector has the different shape from that of the female connector. Accordingly, it is necessary to produce the male connector and the female connector separately, thereby making it difficult to reduce the production cost and the assembly cost.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a electrical connector and an image forming apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional electrical connector and the conventional image forming apparatus. In the present invention, it is possible to reduce a stain generated on a sheet.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.